Malfoy y el feletono
by Shiorita
Summary: Terminada la guerra, el Ministerio de Magia decide crear cursos pro muggles, para entablar un puente entre estos y los magos. Pero lo que ni Harry ni Draco se esperaban era que para aprobar tendrían que aprender a llevarse bien. Slash. KDD de Julio09
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, por fin traigo aquí el fanfic en cuestión. Dije que no publicaría aquí el prólogo, porque me conozco y desde el prólogo hasta el primer capítulo pues he tardado lo mío (mis meses, T_T). De hecho, no voy a publicar el siguiente, hasta no haber escrito el siguiente al que tenga escrito; para que, en caso de tardar mucho, poder tener otro en la manga y no manteneros en ascuas. Espero que os parezca bien mi política :)

A ver... las presentaciones. Señoras y señores, éste es mi primer Drarry y, espero sinceramente, acabarlo relativamente pronto. Quizás en un año lo tenga. Ya sabéis, por medio habrá muchas viñetas y , no puedo evitarlo.

No sé si se pueden considerar así aún, pero si no os habéis leído el 7º malo.

Y por último, mis dedicaciones: (pondré los nicks del LJ)

Para Abygate69, Sirem, Lucirfensin, ladyvoldie y azazelblack.

Con mención especial para Suiris

Malfoy contra el felétono.

La rueda de prensa ya estaba terminando, pero Kingsley no parecía cansado. Muchos decían que había nacido para ese trabajo. Daba la cara, se enfrentaba al problema y mantenía abiertas todas las opciones posibles a la hora de solucionarlo.

La guerra había terminado, y de alguna forma la parte más fácil se había ido con ella. Puede que el terror ya no patrullara en las calles junto a los dementores, que habían vuelto todo a Azkaban- pero ahora la desconfianza se había instalado entre los londinenses.

-¿En qué consisten los cursos muggles que el Gobierno pretende hacer? –preguntó un periodista mientras se sucedían los flashes.

Kingsley sonrió, le encantaba esa idea:

-La idea del Gobierno, actualmente, se basa en la convivencia entre magos y muggles, y en el respeto de los primeros para con estos últimos. Hemos programado una serie de cursos en los que los magos habrán de vivir durante dos semanas como muggles, con sus inventos y sin la magia. Pretendemos hacer comprender a las nuevas generaciones porqué lo importante es la convivencia.

-¿Sólo los alumnos de Hogwarts podrán participar en esta experiencia?

-No. En nuestro programa de penas judiciales también hemos incluido estos cursos con el objetivo de rehabilitar a todos los magos que el sistema permita.

Ante tal noticia los periodistas alzaron la mano casi simultáneamente, pero el ministro levanto su mano instándoles a que pararan. No más por hoy. La entrevista había terminado.

Kilómetros más allá del Ministerio de Magia, tres jóvenes magos descansaban tumbados en el sofá de una casa a medio construir mientras la radio daba las últimas noticias mágicas.

-Esas han sido las palabras del ministro. El objetivo del Gobierno de continuar construyendo una paz duradera parece estar dando sus frutos. Sobre todo en las zonas más devastadas por la guerra…

La voz de Lee Jordan ocupaba el silencio que reinaba en la estancia. La casa del Valle de Godric presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor que la última vez que habían estado allí. Harry había heredado también la Mansión Black pero se sentía más a gusto allí, donde sólo había pasado un año de vida. Había contratado arquitectos que, mágicamente, habían reconstruido lo que una vez había sido su hogar. Sin embargo, aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Los muebles se amontonaban en el salón en espera de ser colocados en su lugar concreto. Y Hermione no había aprendido a cocinar, por lo que cada vez que Ron y ella iban al Valle de Godric a ayudar a Harry tomaban comida preparada que traía Hermione del mundo muggle.

De pronto Ron estalló en una carcajada. Hermione le miró por encima del hombro, sin volverse mucho. Los tres estaban tirados de cualquier manera en el sofá y aunque sus cabezas se rozaban no podían verse las caras.

-Imaginaos la cara de Malfoy cuando tenga que utilizar un felétono. –dijo antes de echarse de nuevo a reír.

-Pues la misma que la tuya cuando tengas que llamar por teléfono –terció Hermione mirando a Harry. Los dos se echaron a reír más fuerte aún mientras Ron les dedicaba una mirada furibunda.

-No te preocupes, Ron –le dijo Harry- procuraremos que tú también asistas a esos cursillos del Ministerio.

-Estás de coña, ¿no? Ya tengo bastante con tener que aprobar séptimo cuando ni siquiera sé qué hacemos en Hogwarts otro año más, como para encima tener que hacer un cursillo pro-muggle.

-Sabes muy bien el porqué de cada cosa, Ron. –Le recriminó Hermione mientras se ponía erguida en el sillón y miraba a su amigo. – Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es una gran idea por parte del Ministerio fomentar la relación entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Deberían hacer más cosas así, como por ejemplo, con los elfos domésticos.

Harry miró a Ron y se echó a reír cuando este puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Otra vez no! Hermione debía de haber aprendido de su madre, cuando cogía carrerilla no paraba. Se levantó y se acercó al cartón que había en el suelo donde habían colocado la comida. Agarró una bolsa de patatas fritas y comenzó a comer.

-Bueno, si tenemos comida como esta, a mí no me importa ir. –sentenció Ron bromeando. Harry le hizo un gesto para que le lanzara otra de las bolsas de fritos que Hermione había traído, cuando ésta se sentó en el sofá más cómodamente para explicarles la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Apuntémonos los tres! Podemos hacer ese cursillo los tres. Todavía quedan cuatro semanas para que empiece el curso, y el cursillo dura solo dos.

-¿Y la casa…? -comenzó Harry

-¿Y el verano…? –le siguió Ron

- Aún quedan dos semanas de verano, y el cursillo no es de veinticuatro horas al día. Nos deja tiempo para nosotros, digo yo. Venga chicos, ¿cuántas veces se os presenta una oportunidad así?

-Pocas –admitió Ron, y agregó – y en todas ellas procuro escapar.

Hermione miró a Harry buscando su apoyo, pero éste se estaba riendo de la ocurrencia de su amigo.

-O sea, que me vais a dejar a mí sola…

-No fastidies, Hermione. Tú eres hija de muggle, ¿para qué necesitas ese cursillo?

-Me interesa saber cómo reaccionan los magos ante los inventos muggles.

Los dos chicos la miraron y Ron murmuró algo de que Hermione no tenía remedio. Harry, en cambio, sonrió para sí y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Vendrá Malfoy?

-Probablemente. Los Malfoy necesitan limpiar su nombre, y para ello Draco tendrá que sacar las mejores notas en ese cursillo para hacerlo más creíble.

-¿Qué? ¿Encima hay exámenes? –exclamó Ron que parecía que estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla.

-Iré- le prometió a Hermione, y con eso consiguió que Ron, a regañadientes eso sí, aceptase apuntarse al cursillo con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser muy graciosa la cara de Malfoy cuando tuviera que enfrentarse al felétono.


	2. El camino hacia ti I parte

Se me había olvidado siquiera que no había subido el capítulo. Bueno, no es el capítulo entero, pero tuve que cortarlo porque era enorme.

Beteado por Rivs, pero si veis algún fallo decidme. (Lo que me recuerda que tengo que corregir el de Sirius)

Y si no os gusta, o whatever también.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El camino hacia ti. I parte

–Repíteme de nuevo la idea, que no me aclaro –les pidió Ron por enésima vez a Harry y a Hermione.  
–Tenemos que coger el metro hasta St Pacrass, para llegar a la terminal Picadilly line y coger un avión rumbo a Madrid.  
–¿Para qué? ¿Qué hay allí?  
–Allí están los profesores, ellos sabrán qué toca después.

Harry y Hermione se callaron un momento, esperando que Ron pudiera entenderlo.  
–No lo pillo –declaró éste momentos después.  
Hermione resopló.  
–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? La verdad, no es tan difícil.  
–No **lo **será para ti, que llevas toda la vida conviviendo con esas palabras –le reprochó Ron.  
–¿Qué palabras? ¿Son las palabras lo que no entiendes? –comprendió Harry de pronto.  
–Metro, terminal, avión. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron.

Llevaban varios días con la terminología muggle pero a Ron lo mismo le hubiera dado hablar del nombre de los gnomos que trabajaban en Gringotts que de los vehículos que utilizaban los muggles para moverse. Menos mal que no habían entrado en los pequeños detalles ni en los mecanismos.  
Se hallaban en el centro de Londres, del Londres muggle, y debían ir a la estación de King Cross. El cursillo, impartido en el local que antes había sido de Zonko –cuyos propietarios tuvieron que firmar un contrato con George Weasley para superar el efecto demoledor que les había ocasionado la guerra –, había durado dos semanas. Sólo había sido teoría, aburrida hasta cierto punto. Y ahora tocaban las prácticas.

La primera era moverse por la ciudad. Harry y Hermione habían mirado qué tenían que hacer como primera actividad, y no habían necesitado mayor problema para ponerse de acuerdo: a Ron había que darle la información en pequeñas cantidades. Primero, la idea general, llegar a Madrid.

–Supongo que habrá un mapa para buscar la estación de metro –suspiró Ron al cabo de un rato, después de haber estado ojeando los dibujos y definiciones que Hermione había cogido los días anteriores, a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Abrieron el mapa, del tamaño de un parabrisas, y los tres ocultaron la cabeza tras él. Harry fue el primero que la sacó. Justo en ese momento vio cómo un chico de piel muy oscura lo miraba fijamente. Vestía un traje con corbata e iba pulcramente arreglado. En un principio pensó que iría a una entrevista de trabajo, pero **l**e sorprendió no ver siquiera un maletín.  
El chico aparentaba su misma edad y, dado que no apartaba la vista de Harry, éste se preguntó dónde le habría visto antes.  
–¿Qué demonios hace Zabini mirándote? –preguntó Ron en cuanto bajó el mapa.  
Claro, Blaise Zabini. Vaya, los amigos de Malfoy.  
–Supongo que pensarán que les podemos guiar hasta el metro –supuso Hermione con una risilla extraña.  
–¿Pensarán? –repitió Harry confuso.

Hermione señaló con la cabeza hacia la derecha de donde estaba el chico. Harry se percató de que también había dos Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y una chica menuda que nunca había visto antes.

–¿Quién es esa? –preguntó en un susurro.  
–Greengas, Astoria. Es la hermana pequeña de Daphne Greengas –les informó Hermione también susurrando.  
–"¿Cómo sab**rá** Hermione tantos cotilleos sobre Slytherin?" –Se preguntó Harry para sus adentros mirando extrañado a su amiga.

Se encogió de hombros. Quizás era algo propio de las chicas y no debía preocuparse lo más mínimo. Él, por su parte, no recordaba haber oído aquel nombre en su vida. Pero no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. ¿Dónde habría dejado Malfoy a Parkinson si nunca se separaba de ella? O más bien, ella de él.

–¡Y yo que sé, Harry! Ni que me interesara la vida de Malfoy—exclamó Ron todo lo bajo que pudo dadas las circunstancias, haciéndole entender que había estado pensando en alto.

–Tú a lo que estás. Olvídate de ellos. ¿Hacia donde vamos? –cambió de tema rápidamente Harry.

Puede que Ron no lo hubiera hecho tan mal si hubieran estado solos los tres, pero al tener tres pares de ojos de más siguiendo sus movimientos éstos se volvieron torpes y desastrosos. Sino hubiera sido por Hermione, que debía de haberse bebido una poción extrafuerte de paciencia, Harry habría cogido el mapa y habría buscado el metro él solito.

–Explícame porqué tus padres te apuntaron a un cursillo como éste en lugar de a una lista donde donaran cerebros, Weasley. Hubiera sido un poco más provechoso.

Ron enrojeció, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry miró hacia atrás, furioso.  
–Debió de ser porque entre los cerebros donados estaba el tuyo. Lo que explica tu falta total de agradecimiento y supervivencia –le contestó a Malfoy tratando de defender la dignidad de su amigo.

El silencio, cargado de tensión, fue interrumpido por un pequeño hilo de voz:  
–¿Qué estamos buscando?  
– Acton town.  
–Allí hay un cartel que pone eso –señaló Zabini con la cabeza.  
–Pues allí será –Hermione se encaminó hacia allá, por donde habían pasado al menos tres veces.

–¡Tienes que estar de broma! –oyó dos exclamaciones detrás de ella.

Curiosamente entendió y compartió las dos. Para Ron aquello debía de ser un auténtico suplicio –aquel mapa casi lo había vuelto loco—y para Malfoy, otro tanto.  
La boca de metro estaba más sucia de lo que ya solían estarlo. Era idéntica a todas las que habían visto en Londres esa mañana. No había mucha gente, sólo algunas personas se movían por ella sin prestar atención a los seis jóvenes que la miraban como si fuera una quimera.  
Pero no tenían otra opción, estaban juntos en eso.

Cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente Hermione se asustó. Al mirar a Harry comprendió que estaban pensando lo mismo. ¿Desde cuando les tocaba ir con Malfoy y compañía? Rezó para que el metro estuviera lo suficiente impresentable como para que Malfoy no se atreviera a entrar.  
–Siempre podemos perderlo durante un transbordo –le comentó Harry entre dientes cuando pasó por su lado para bajar.  
Ron y Hermione lo siguieron obviando olímpicamente a los otros tres.  
–¿Tenemos que entrar ahí?  
El hilo de voz de Malfoy le hizo recordar a Harry porqué se había apuntado al cursillo. Quería ver a Malfoy sufrir los efectos que el mundo muggle tenía sobre él. Había esperado algo más de aguante, pero si sólo iba a durar un asalto al menos tenía que retener aquella cara de pánico en su memoria.

Se río y cuando giró la cabeza vio como Malfoy lo miraba, cabreado. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y hubiera sacado la varita de no ser por la rápida reacción de Astoria, que le cogió de la mano.

Aquello molestó a Harry. Aunque Malfoy no tuviera suficiente autocontrol no tenía porqué haber alguien, una cría, que lo ayudara a sobrevivir. Así uno no podía reírse de nadie. Lo miró con suficiencia, y su sonrisa jocosa se ensanchó más cuando Zabini se apretó la corbata y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta pasar junto a él.  
–Vamos Astoria –dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Ésta lo siguió, y cuando se quedaron solos Harry no pudo evitarlo.  
–Supongo que dónde dejaste el cerebro podrían hacerte alguna oferta para ver si tienen algo de valentía.

Se dio la vuelta, algo decepcionado. Hasta que vio a Ron dándose cabezazos contra la maquina que daba los billetes.

–Si el valor Gryffindor significa masoquismo, prefiero no tenerlo, gracias– escuchó detrás de él un minuto después.

Harry le ignoró, se acercó a su amigo y miró la pantalla. Zabini lo siguió y miró atentamente los movimientos de Harry en la pantalla. Éste seleccionó un ticket de diez pases y metió las libras que le pedían.  
–Oh. Así que eran esas las monedas – se lamentó Ron mientras miraba con desaliento los galeones que había tratado que la máquina aceptase inútilmente. –¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –le reprochó a Hermione.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa que denotaba un ligero placer culpable.  
–Es que era tan gracioso... – contestó como pidiéndole perdón.  
–Ya ves, Weasley, hasta tu novia lo encuentra cómico. Aunque a mí en cambio me parece patético.  
Ron enrojeció y masculló un par de cosas mientras Hermione lo empujaba hacia los controles.

–¿Recuerdas cómo se hacía? – le preguntó con dulzura, como intentando disculparse por lo anterior.  
Ron negó la cabeza. Con Malfoy cerca no podía concentrarse lo más mínimo. La verdad era que aunque Zabini y Greengas estuvieran ahí casi ni se notaba. Seguían sus movimientos, los repetían, estaban atentos a todas las direcciones que decían... pero en realidad eso no les diferenciaba mucho más de lo que hacía el resto de las personas que estaban en el metro. En cambio Malfoy... bueno, desde el colegio Malfoy siempre se había hecho notar.

Esta vez Hermione decidió saltarse lo acordado y pasó por el control para mostrarle a Ron cómo se hacía. Para cuando Harry hubo pasado Zabini ya había sacado los respectivos tickets y para cuando llegaron al andén el metro ya había llegado.

Harry se fijó en todas aquellas personas que se movían sin parar de una parte a otra del andén. Subían las escaleras, las bajaban, recorrían los pasillos en una o en otra dirección; pero ninguna de ellas parecían ser conscientes de lo que hacían. No es como si estuvieran drogados o algo así, pero se movían como si lo llevaran en la sangre. Como si lo más natural del mundo fuera descender al subsuelo, subirse a unos vagones donde la gente se amontonaba, y dejarse llevar. Muchos hacían trasbordo, de modo que se podían mover en poco tiempo en un espacio tan grande como Londres.  
Pero no era aquello lo que le llamaba del todo la atención a Harry, sino cómo pasaban desapercibidos todos y cada uno de los rostros que se cruzaban día a día ahí abajo. Durante un instante se quedó horrorizado. Miró al variopinto grupo con el que iba. Hermione estaba en su salsa, pues ya habría bajado infinidad de veces al metro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que ella vivía bastante lejos de la zona en que se encontraba el Callejón Diagon. La mirada de Zabini era inescrutable y Harry sintió por primera vez verdadera curiosidad por lo que se escondía detrás de la mirada de un Slytherin.  
Astoria Greengas y Ron parecían estar viviendo una especie de sueño extraño. Miraban sin parar a cada esquina, cada luz, cada ruido que se producía ahí abajo.

–Me recuerda a Gringotts. Pero en una escala mayor de locura y desorden – comentó Greengas y Harry no pudo sino darle la razón.

La cara de Malfoy se parecía a la de Zabini. Sin embargo la diferencia no se hizo esperar mucho. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron y Hermione se acercó para entrar por una de ellas Malfoy ahogó un grito.  
–No tendremos que entrar ahí ¿verdad? Con todas esas personas, con tantos...  
–Por supuesto que no, Malfoy, tú nos sigues por las vías. Eso sí, cuida que no te atropelle el siguiente metro. –le contestó Harry de mala manera.  
En algún momento la relación que mantenían entre ambos grupos se había convertido en un duelo entre Malfoy y él. No sabía cuándo había empezado aquello pero no le sorprendía lo más mínimo. Desde el primer año sus encuentros habían consistido en medir fuerzas, en pelearse, en dejar al otro en ridículo. Las cosas no iban a cambiar lo más mínimo porque cambiaran de escenario. Sólo lo harían más divertido; al menos eso era lo que Harry pensaba.

–Vamos, tenemos un minuto –les apremió Hermione.

Se subieron los seis y ante la sorpresa de Harry aún quedaban sitios libres. Ron, Hermione y Astoria se sentaron. Harry y Blaise optaron por quedarse de pie. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo.  
–¿Contando la cantidad de gérmenes que puede tener la silla? –le preguntó con socarronería Harry.  
–Me salen demasiados. Pero es que la sangre sucia es el mejor hábitat para ellos –le replicó Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado.  
–Yo que tú me sentaría –le aconsejó Harry que tenía una ligera idea de cómo iba a ser el viaje cuando hicieran trasbordo.  
–Pues siéntate tú–le replicó de mala manera Malfoy.

Se sentó. No es que pensara hacerlo, de hecho le gustaba ir de pie. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se puso al otro lado de Hermione. No quería que la multitud le arrollara cuando llegaran a las líneas más abarrotadas. Eso se lo dejaba a Malfoy. Miró a Hermione quien ya tenía abierto el mapa.  
–Guíanos tú hasta que perdamos de vista a Malfoy –le había pedido en un susurro Ron minutos antes; y Hermione no había sabido negarse.  
–¿Qué nos toca ahora? – les preguntó Harry.  
–Tenemos que pasar a este andén y hacer trasbordó aquí –le indicó Hermione mientras iba señalando cada sitio que decía con el dedo.  
Harry miró los nombres para acordarse cuando los viera.

–¿Eso nos lleva directamente al aeropuerto?—se extrañó Harry a pesar de no haber ido nunca allí.  
–No. –Le corrigió Hermione –Allí tenemos que tomar este otro metro cuya última parada es la terminal.

–Vamos, que no vamos a ver la luz del sol hasta que estemos en el aropurto. –Comentó Ron.  
–Aeropuerto, Ron –le corrigió Hermione.  
–¿Crees que llegaremos? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione. –Me refiero de una pieza.  
–¿Por qué no? –se extrañó Hermione. –No creo que ellos tengan ningún problema –dijo señalando a Blaise y a Astoria.

–No me refería a ellos –aclaró Harry, y agregó –les veo perfectamente capaces.  
–¿Te preocupa Malfoy?—Hermione le miró entre asustada y alucinada. Luego sonrió. –En parte no me extraña. Pero ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Convertirte en su niñera?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Era divertido mirar a Malfoy defenderse, o más bien quejarse y no saber defenderse, en el mundo muggle; pero incluso a él un metro le parecía demasiado. Muchas líneas, mucha gente, mucho ruido, muchas luces... Al igual que para ellos la magia formaba parte del día y para los muggles era algo en que muchos no creían, lo mismo ocurría con toda la tecnología de la que estos últimos abusaban en su rutina.

–Si nos perdemos...  
–No nos vamos a perder –le corrigió Ron –¿por qué nos íbamos a perder?  
Harry miró a Hermione sin saber cómo contestarle a Ron.  
–La estación a la que vamos ahora es tan caótica como creo, ¿verdad?  
–Más –se mordió Hermione el labio, como solía hacer cuando se avenía algún problema de magnitudes considerables.  
–Si nos perdemos –comenzó de nuevo Harry –no despeguéis sin mí ¿vale? No tengo ganas de que mi primer viaje en avión sea con Malfoy.  
–Descuida –le prometieron sus amigos.

Una cosa era tener lástima de dejar a Malfoy perdido en el subsuelo y otra muy distinta era volar con él como compañero. Había una diferencia abismal entre ambas circunstancias que Harry –y con él, Ron y Hermione –prefería no sufrir.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, Harry agradeció a Merlín haberse acordado de tratar el tema con Hermione. Durante las últimas paradas el vagón se había ido llenando y cuando llegaron a la estación en que tenían que bajarse se vio empujado por una multitud sin manos, ni piernas, compuesta de pies y enormes espaldas, al andén. Giró la cabeza buscando una cabellera rubia y cuando consiguió distinguirla comprobó cómo se parecía a una hoja de otoño sobre la superficie de un río.  
La gente arrastraba a Malfoy sin miramientos, y lejos de quedarse quieto mirando Harry nadó –literalmente –hacia él. Sin saber cómo, consiguió agarrarle de la manga y acercarle a él.  
–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó furioso Malfoy.  
–Sacarte de aquí, desagradecido.  
Miró de nuevo hacia donde deberían haberse ido Ron y Hermione y, efectivamente ya no estaban allí.  
–Vamos, –apremió a Malfoy –tenemos poco tiempo si no queremos quedarnos esperando.  
–¿Adónde? ¿Qué vamos a esperar? ¿Eh?—se mosqueó Malfoy cuando Harry comenzó a correr en esa misma dirección.

Draco lo alcanzó pronto. Había tal cantidad de gente en aquella estación que Harry no había podido avanzar mucho.  
–¿Pensabas esperarme? –le reprochó Malfoy.  
–Bastante he hecho con evitar que no te llevaran todos por delante ¿no? Y con lo que me lo has agradecido –le respondió Harry que, unos minutos lejos de sus amigos y ya sentía que los echaba en falta. Demasiado, y estaba seguro de que era por culpa de Malfoy. No le apetecía en absoluto estar con él.

–¿Y qué sentido tiene si me vas a dejar ahí olvidado?  
–Puro deleite, Draco –Harry le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica que potenció al pronunciar su nombre de pila –no te ofendas, no es nada personal.

Giró de nuevo la cabeza, dobló la esquina y llegó hasta las escaleras mecánicas. Draco lo siguió, y, probablemente, sino se dio cuenta de adónde habían llegado fue porque estaba ocupado tratando de matar a Harry con la mirada. Cuando se cansó Harry le indicó que se moviera.  
–Tienes que dejar pasar a aquellos que quieren moverse.  
–Nos estamos moviendo, listillo.  
–No veo que estés moviendo los pies, ¿tú sí?

Draco miró hacia abajo, sobresaltándose. Miró a su alrededor y al ver cómo la gente se ponía en fila india se colocó detrás de Harry. A éste no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Delante podía vigilarle, detrás...  
–Tranquilo, Potter. Aún no he caído tan bajo como para darte por culo.

Ya habían llegado al piso de arriba, así que Harry obvió el comentario.

El segundo viaje no fue tan cómodo como el primero, al menos para Harry. Tuvieron algunos problemas para entrar y al final, entre empujones y golpes ajenos, consiguieron entrar a formar parte de esa masa humana que parecía llenar el vagón como llena el gas cualquier recipiente. Harry no recordaba haber estado en una situación tan agobiante como aquella, y sobre todo que resultara tan insultantemente normal para aquellos que le rodeaban. Volvió la cabeza para localizar a Malfoy y se atragantó cuando evitó reírse.

Malfoy miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a un corpulento hombre que, sacándole media cabeza, estaba agarrado a las barras que había cerca del techo. Malfoy tenía la cara girada para evitar que el sobaco del hombre se aplastara contra ella.  
Al otro lado, una mujer trataba de consolar a su hijo pequeño, que no dejaba de llorar y berrear como un descosido. Cuando la madre sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle los mocos que le salían de la nariz, Harry comenzó a toser, pues no podía reírse abiertamente. La nariz del niño y la de Malfoy estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Primero se fue la mujer y después el hombre. Cuando llegaron a la parada que tenían que bajar Malfoy siguió a Harry como una exhalación entre las puertas del vagón. Harry trató de no reírse durante todo el camino hasta el andén de enfrente, disfrutando de la sensación de moverse en el metro a sus anchas. Incluso se olvidó completamente de Malfoy; sobre todo porque desde el incidente éste no había abierto la boca.

La pantalla donde aparecían los horarios de los metros y su destino indicaba que aún faltaban unos diez minutos para que hiciera acto de presencia el que tenía que llevarlos al aeropuerto. Harry suspiró y se sentó al lado de un chico, que aparentaba unos años menos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se sentaba junto a él. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se inmuto cuando recibió un golpe seco en el hombro.  
Decidió no abrir los ojos. Avisarían por megafonía la llegada del metro así que no se preocupó, aunque procuró no quedarse dormido.

–No comprendo por qué papá se puso así. No es nada del otro mundo.  
El chico de su derecha soltó un quejido, pero Harry tampoco se movió.  
–Quiero decir, es algo que está muy en boga últimamente. ¿Quién no conoce a nadie así? Es algo tan normal como que una mujer y un hombre se besen, entonces ¿por qué no pueden dos hombres o dos mujeres besarse? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?

Pronunció la última frase remarcando con un toque de desesperación cada sílaba y tal fiereza que Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo. Se sobresaltó tanto cuando el muchacho le miró directamente a los ojos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la presión de su pecho había desaparecido.  
Cuando la voz de Malfoy, justo detrás de él, le preguntó con un tono de desprecio y cansancio que qué demonios estaba haciendo el chico no supo qué contestarle.

Pero lo que más shockeado lo dejó fue cuando el chico se levantó, y con un gesto entre hastiado, furioso y orgulloso, les señaló con sus manos y exclamó con fuerza:  
–¿Veis? El amor tiene que ser así. Que dos hombres puedan estar juntos sin que nada se interponga entre ellos. ¿Habéis visto esta pareja? Pues así tendrían que ser todas.

Harry boqueó un momento, sin saber qué demonios hacía ahí, qué tenía que hacer o...  
– Yo voto por tirarlo a las ruedas del metro– y por primera vez Harry estuvo de acuerdo.  
No es que tuviera nada contra los homosexuales, claro que no; pero de ahí a que le emparejaran a uno con su peor enemigo había un gran trecho.  
El chico seguía hablando, o, más bien, reproduciendo demagogia barata sobre la libertad de los homosexuales basándose en una relación imaginaria de dos heterosexuales.  
–Además, ¿veis cómo se miran? ¿Por qué esa tensión sexual sólo puede existir entre...

–"¡Espera! ¿Cómo que cómo nos miramos?" –Se asustó Harry de repente. Giró la cabeza tan rápido que cogió a Malfoy por sorpresa, quien estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás del asiento.

–¡Ya llega el metro!  
–¡Venga, coged las maletas!  
–¡Dick! ¡No te separes de tu madre!  
–¿Tenemos todo? ¿No se nos olvida nada?

–Venga, Nico, vámonos. Estás asustando a estos chicos.

Harry y Draco se volvieron para ver cómo el joven en cuestión se alejaba de ellos entre un grupo de chavales de su edad, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo. Reaccionaron tarde y cuando se subieron al vagón no quedaba ningún asiento vacío. Encontraron hueco entre varias maletas, apretujados contra ellas y las personas que estaban de pie. No había mucho espacio y sus rodillas se chocaban cada vez que el metro doblaba una esquina o aceleraba.  
Estuvieron todo el viaje en silencio, y para cuando pudieron escuchar el ruido de los aviones al despegar, el corazón de Harry ya había parado de latir desenfrenado.


End file.
